


The Worst That Could Happen

by cold_feets



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn rolled his eyes and grabbed Gus's arm, peering at the tiny cut. "Dude, you were grazed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst That Could Happen

"Gus, don't be that face Lassiter makes after he eats shellfish."

"This isn't funny, Shawn. I think I need stitches."

Shawn rolled his eyes and grabbed Gus's arm, peering at the tiny cut. "Dude, you were grazed."

Gus yanked his arm away. "By a rusty nail. It could get infected. I could get tetanus."

"Where are the Sponge Bob bandaids?" Shawn asked, digging in the bottom drawer of Gus's desk.

"You used the last one when you stubbed your toe. Which wasn't even bleeding."

"The bandaids with Patrick on them heal all wounds 75% faster. It's a scientific fact, Gus." Shawn straightened, a single bandaid in his hand. "Look what I found, big guy."

"Batman?"

"Batman."

Gus considered for a moment and finally held out his arm so Shawn could patch him up.


End file.
